Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $6$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $3\sqrt{5}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $3$ $6$ $3\sqrt{5}$
Explanation: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{BC} = 6$ adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 3$ $\tan(\angle BAC)=\dfrac{6}{3}$ $=2$